Défi Crazy n5
by Lolocando
Summary: Ma réponse au défi n 5 de Crazy Av sur le thème de la musique


_Hey salut ! Voilà mon OS pour le cinquième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème de la musique. J'ai donc choisi Resistance de Muse, je vous conseil de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez ce texte car je ne base pas sur les paroles mais sur les sensations et l'ambiance de la musique. Pour tout vous dire cela fessait un moment que je devais l'écrire mais je n'avais jamais assez de motivation et quoi de mieux qu'un défi pour se motiver. Donc voila c'est tout._ _PS : si il y a des problèmes de mise en page cela vient du site je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelque temps mais il ne m'aime pas. Donc si cela arrive j'essayerai d'y remédier le plus rapidement possible. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension._ _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_ C'est la nuit dans Paris. D'une riche maison un jeune homme sort. Il est habillé tout de noir, dans la nuit on ne perçois que ses cheveux blond en bataille et ses yeux d'un vert luisant au milieux d'un masque noir. Il se dirige vers le garage, il l'ouvre et en sort une moto. Il se dirige vers la sortie de la propriété tout en regardant derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il ne sait pas fait repérer. Dès qu'il est dans la rue il enfourche le véhicule et démarre. Il roule dans les rue de Paris, il sait exactement où il va mais il fait de nombreux détour pour profiter de l'air qui fouette son visage et de ses cheveux qui vole au vent. Il pense à sa vie de mannequin, de « fils de ». Mais ce soir il est quelqu'un d'autre. Il est le vrai lui. Le jour il s'appelle Adrien Agreste, le soir il est Chat Noir. Il arrive bientôt à destination. Le bâtiment à l'air d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Mais il s'agit du Miraculous l'établissement le plus célèbre et en même temps du secret de la capital. Seul les initiés en connaisse l'emplacement exacte. Il toque et dit le mot de passe. On lui ouvre et il pénètre dans la pièce. Elle tapissait de rouge, il y a des canapé de velours tout le long de la pièce et au centre ce dresse une scène ou des jeunes filles très peu vêtu font le show. Au fond il y le bar tenue par la patronne du lieu, Tikki. Il y a également un escalier en fer forgé noir, à l'étage se trouve des pièces où tout les plaisirs sont permits. Chat Noir est un habitué, il connaît tout le monde et tout le monde le connaît. Pourtant ce soir il aperçoit une jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais vu. Elle est vêtu d'un croc top rouge à pois noir, d'un mini-short noir et de cuissarde rouge. Ses cheveux bleuté cascade sur ses fines épaule, ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel sont caché derrière un masque rouge à pois noir. Il s'assoit à sa place habituelle tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la nouvelle. Elle l'a vu, il le sait mais elle prend un malin plaisir à ne faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se tourne enfin vers lui. Un jeu de regard commence alors, la musique assourdissante disparaît. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Elle s'avance doucement vers lui. Il a l'impression que cela dure une éternité. Elle arrive enfin à sa table et se penche vers lui. Il a une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. - Ça sera quoi pour vous, Chat Noir ? Elle a dit cette phrase d'une voix langoureuse et sensuelle. Il sent une chaleur irradié au creux de son bas ventre. - Un bière, répond-il néanmoins. Elle se relève et se dirige vers le bar. Il a l'impression qu'elle roule des hanches. Il observe ses jambes interminable, ses fesses rebondit, sa chute de rein à coupé le souffle. Il est interrompue par une voix féminine. - Alors tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie ? Une superbe jeune femme blonde vient de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir près de lui. - Comment elle s'appel ? - Elle se fait appeler Ladybug. Mais je te prévient elle te donnera du fils à retorde. Bonne chance tout de même pour la mettre dans ton lit. Ladybug revient bientôt avec la bière tout en évitant les mains baladeuses. - Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit-il à la blonde. Cette dernière se penche vers lui, sa poitrine effleurant son torse. - Mais je pense que tu as retenue son attention, susurre t-elle à son oreille. Elle se relève et se dirige vers un autre client en roulant des hanches. - Tenez, fit Ladybug en posant la bière sur la table basse. Ça sera tout ? - J'aimerai bien que tu montes sur la piste et que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire, fait Chat Noir avec un sourire carnassier. - Vous me donnerez combien pour le faire ? - Ce que tu veux. - Je vais y réfléchir. Elle s'éloigne et Chat Noir tente de la retenir mais Ladybug se dégage. - Pas touche chaton, fait-elle avec un clin d'œil. Cette fille allai le rendre fou. Les boissons s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Tékila, mojito, whisky. Et à chaque fois Ladybug se rapproche de plus en plus. Chat Noir essaye encore et encore de l'approcher mais elle se dérobe toujours au dernier moment en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Il monte sur scène en empruntant une guitare électrique. Il se déchaîne. Il se sent libre, vivant. La soirée est bien avancé quand enfin elle monte sur la piste et se met bien en face de lui. Elle enroule ses jambes fines autour de la barre. Chat Noir la regarde. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle enchaîne plusieurs figure autour de la barre. La sensation dans son bas ventre s'intensifie. Elle prend un micro et se met à chanter. Il sent son cœur s'arrêter. Elle lui fit signe de venir avec son doigts. Il se lève et monte sur la scène. Elle se met à tourner autour de lui. Il sent son corps s'enflammer quand elle effleure sa peau de ses doigts. Elle lui tend une guitare l'invitant à gratter les cordes. Il pose ses doigts sur les cordes et commence à jouer. Elle recommence à chanter en plantant son regard dans ses yeux vert luisant. Il perd la notion du temps en se perdant dans ses yeux bleu électrique. OoOoO Le lendemain il se réveille. Il sent un terrible mal de tête et se demande comment il a atterri dans son lit. Des flash de la soirée lui reviennent mettant en scène une demoiselle coccinelle sensuelle. Il se retourne en s'attendant à trouvé un corps parfait près de lui. Mais il n'y a que le vide... encore une fois. On toque à la porte. Il répond par un grognement. Une jeune fille aux couettes bleutées entre. Il la reconnaît, il s'agit de Marinette une des femmes de chambre de son père. Elle porte un plateau qu'elle dépose sur une table. - Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuné. Reposé vous bien monsieur, fait-elle en partant. Adrien se lève péniblement et se dirige vers une des chaises. Il remarque tout à coup un verre d'eau avec un Aspirine posé à coté et une billet. Il le prend et le lit. _Pour votre gueule de bois monsieur Adrien._


End file.
